onepiecefandomcom_ca-20200216-history
Usuari Discussió:BroOk
Arxiu1 Hola nois, us aviso de que he posat tots els missatges de la meva discussió a l'arxiu, no us espanteu! Ho he fet per què no hi hagi tants missatges aquí, per fer neteja. Vinga ja podeu tornar a omplir-la! 16:37, oct 1, 2011 (UTC) Trobada Bones jefe. Ja he creat un forum per anunciar la meva idea de la trobada al Saló del Manga, és aquesta. Podries posar als missatges que et surten quan entres que hi ha aquest post per tal que la gent no oblidi la trobada siusplau? Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 19:14, oct 2, 2011 (UTC) : No has escrit res al missatge que m'has deixat com a resposta. : Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 14:02, oct 3, 2011 (UTC) chat jefe, tinc problemes amb el chat. No puc entrar a cap. És una cosa rara, s'em carrega però no del tot, no m'havia passat mai abans. Ni se'm carrega del tot, ni em surt el missatget classic de "X ha entrat al chat" ni puc veure si hi ha algú conectat i el títol de la pestanya on tinc oberta el chat és simplement ":", així atal qual, snomés dos punts, normalment em sortia one piece catala chat o algúna cosa així. I no només aquí sinó a la resta de wikies també. Nosé si és cosa de la meva conexió, del meu compte o és comú per tothom. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 13:48, oct 9, 2011 (UTC) : Doncs a esperar toca. Aviam si s'arregla aviat. : Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 14:03, oct 9, 2011 (UTC) cansament Ei BroOk, Et vull avisar d'una cosa. A partir d'ara tota pàgina que vegi sense un mínim de format, ordre o sentit la borraré. No em refereixo a eliminar-la però sí que la deixaré en blanc i treuré tot el text per molt important que sigui la pàgina i potser si em dóna la gana algun dia la faré amb una mica de cara i ulls. D'acord que això és un hobby i que ho fem de forma voluntaria però anar al traductor i fer un copy&paste sense ni tan sols corregir les coses com noms, faltes d'ortografia, expressions o posar les coses ordenades en apartats amb diferent encapcalament també ho sé fer jo i jo estic aquí per editar i això vol dir a vegades corregir errors que fan els altres, fins i tot els que faig jo i que em corregiu a vegades però no estic aquí per arreglar les deposicions traductores dels altres que foten un ctrl-C/ctrl-V passat pel traductor que això també ho sé fer jo i es nota molt les pàgines que estan fetes així. D'acord que ens hem d'afagar les coses amb calma i amb una mica de conya però a l'hora de fer les edicions una mica de seriositat que moltes vegades critiquem les altres wikies dient que tenen unes pàgines penoses però no ens volem fixar en la merda que tenim a casa. Em refereixo a pàgines com la història d'en Brook o la miscel·lània del mateix personatge. Em sembla que em surt més a compte eliminar el què hi ha escrit i començar de nou que no pas mirar què es pot aprofitar d'allò i corregir-ho. Em sap greu però algú ho havia de dir! P.D. El xat a mi continua sense funcionar-me. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 18:15, oct 9, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, posa la proposta al forum. De fet és millor perquè és menys volatil que el xat que un cop el tanques ja no es queda res i se't pot haver oblidat tot i com es va quedar la cosa. : Aprofito per dir-te que estic una mica cremat amb la Robin i en Brook i que durant una setmaneta m'agafaré les coses amb més calma. No em pillaré una desconexió total però si que deixaré de fer les parrafades que feia ara i corregiré petites coses i faltes que trobi per tal d'afluixar el ritme. : Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 18:33, oct 9, 2011 (UTC) : També una cosa, la plantilla que has posat a en Ruffy i en Brook com a navegació repassa-la una mica perquè hi ha coses mal traduides o sense traduir i de les quals no en tenim els articles (la majoria de vehicles) i que jo no pensu crear i si estan creats no linken bé perquè estan en pàgines separades. Si em dius com fer-ho ja ho faré jo ara amb un moment. : Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 18:37, oct 9, 2011 (UTC) : Ja veig com va la plantilla però em sembla que me l'he carregat, cagada important per això no m'agrada tocar aquestes coses i això que només he eliminat un parell de links i traduït un parell més. En fi arreglau plis!!!!!. Jo et deia això dels vehicles, perquè a mi, no se a tu i als altres, crear un article per cada un dels vaixells del SDS on s'hi posa el mateix que ja tenen al Sunny em sembla una tonteria i deia d'eliminar-los. I apart de Mr.2 l'apartat tècniques i la resta de vehicles estan mal traduits també. : Ara dónaré la meva opinó al forum que has creat. Aviam quanta gent no fa un yao ming i passa de tot amb aquest forum. : Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 18:54, oct 9, 2011 (UTC) : Ni puta idea de lo que he fet, si nomñes he tret links, no he tocat cap dels codis, estic tant flipat com tu. Ja veig com van aquest tipus de plantilles i intento tocar només coses senzilles però aquí no sé què ha passat. Apartat d'habilitats, corregeix art del temps per climatact. : Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 19:08, oct 9, 2011 (UTC) Pre/post time skip He estat provant coses, i se m'ha acudit una manera de fer el que volíem, lo de pre/post anime-manga. Et deixo aquí el resultat de l'experiment, aviam que et sembla: Brook/Prova. Si et sembla bé, començaré a fer les altres Cuideeeet!!! Dani3po (disc.) 10:49, oct 19, 2011 (UTC) Miss Bon Nadal. He desfet la Miss Bon Nadal que una usuaria ha fotut un copy&paste directe del traductor google. Li pots dir tu amb fines paraules que això aquí no ho volem siusplau abans no em llanci directe a la seva juglar? Gràcies. I si algú no està content amb aquesta accio que es foti. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 20:30, oct 20, 2011 (UTC) imatges Podries eliminar aquestes dues imatges a que ja tenim una versió nova i millor siusplau? http://ca.onepiece-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Fitxer:N.Robin.png http://ca.onepiece-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Fitxer:Chopperformarenpostts.jpg Gracies Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 07:47, oct 21, 2011 (UTC) Ems Mira te lo pongo en castellano por que escribir en catalan me va mal pero se.Si te da la gana bloqueame por copiar y pegastr encima que me preocupo por editar algo.Ala chato que te cunda Ja l'he bloquejat per de moment 3 mesos, fills de **** maleducats u.u, però que bé que et quedes després de bloquejar-los :3 18:52, oct 21, 2011 (UTC) perfilar trobada http://ca.onepiece-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:I_Trobada_Oficial_d%27Usuaris#Decisi.C3.B3_final Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 09:42, oct 27, 2011 (UTC) Mr. 7 Jefe, mira't la pàgina Mr. 7 siusplau. L'he modificat però, com a mínim a mi, no em surt res quan l'he desat. Aviam si hi ha algun error i tu el trobes. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 19:11, oct 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Saló Qui anava avui al Saló era la MiniPusa no jo. Jo hi vaig anar diumenge ja ho saps que en varem parlar ahir pel xat. Aviam si no ens confonem. Et diria més coses però se que t'emprenyaràs. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 13:15, nov 1, 2011 (UTC) Moltes gràcies Moltes gràcies, he tingut molts problemes amb internet i per això he estat molt de temps sense editar, però ara ja em funciona bastant bé. Si tinc algun dubte ja et preguntaré. Bart Spain 18:26, nov 2, 2011 (UTC) Firma Eis Brook!! Em pots ajudar en una petita cosa? Com ho fas perque al firmar et surti tipus plantilla i no tot el codi font de la firma? perque si t'hi fixes, quan jo firmo em surt toooooot el codi font... Help me boss!!!! Dani3po (Disc.) 22:36, nov 4, 2011 (UTC) : Doncs lo de és lo que ja tenia posat...i ara que he firmat a sota veig que surt igual tot el codi font...passem al pla B? : Dani3po (Disc.) 15:14, nov 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Com deia no se quina cantant..."po va a se que no!" :P he provat el que m'has dit i no xuta, no se si es que m'he equivocat jo o es fa d'una altra manera...wenu ya mi entretindre un altre ratu :: 15:56, nov 6, 2011 (UTC) 486, 487, 488 Jefe he mirat d'arreglar una mica els episodis que ha fet l'usuari nou. Encara no estic. Ara tinc pressa i he de marxar. No ho toquis, ja acabaré després. Deixa-li un missatge a la discussió dient-li com s'utilitzen les plantilles i que miri de fer més o menys les coses de forma homogènia en el mateix format que ho tenim que no tinc ganes d'anar darrera de la penya corregint coses. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 09:45, nov 5, 2011 (UTC) Missatges notícies Hola BroOk, et vull demanarte una cosa: quan les votacions (VPD) estiguin tancades, no posis el ocell que anuncii: "Votacions Obertes, ves al VPD." Es que em fa una ràbia... bueno procura a no confondre a la gent. Jo@n (disc.) 20:14, nov 6, 2011 (UTC) jennifers Tranqui, pots fer de cotilla tant com vulguis. És més, ara mateix tinc al costat en Montserrat. La relacio és oficial perquè ja està al facebook. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 13:57, nov 7, 2011 (UTC) : El Montserrat m'ha pillat deixant el missatge. És lu que té tenir-lo al costat. La veritat és que a mi yao total. Tot i que ja està al face i ja podem dir oficial només ho podem dir a mitjes perquè ara ja és oficial públic, abans era una d'aquelles coses que sap tothom però no es poden dir (yao total a l'ordre). : El que no sé, això potser l'altre informador t'ho podrà dir és qui va canviar primer l'estat del face. : Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 19:54, nov 7, 2011 (UTC) Aniversari Moltes felicitats jefe. Planyo els teus pares que porten aguantante 15 anys. Deu ser una tortura per ells jaja. Que pasis un bon dia. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 09:45, nov 8, 2011 (UTC) Felicitats per segon cop :3 14:07, nov 8, 2011 (UTC) una mica de feina Ei jefe et volia demanar que miressis la història d'en Brook. Al final de tot de la pàgina surt no sé què de referències i ni idea de què hi pinta allà. Tu que saps que és aviam si saps com eliminar-ho. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 16:40, nov 8, 2011 (UTC) Bones. Tinc un dubte i crec que mel podries resoldre. A la pagina d'inici entre " " surt una cita, normalment grans frases que ens ha deixat One Piece i el personatge en questio. Però crec que la cita: Els teus somnis perduraran en les marees dels temps, perquè mentre hi hagi gent que busca la resposta en la llibertat... No moriran MAI. Aquesta cita esta atribuida al personatge Monkey D. Dragon i en teoria es d'en Gol D. Roger no ??? Penso que es aixi despres de tornar a veure el capitol 48. Gracies !! reverse mountain jefe peta't aquesta pàgina de redirecció inutil i a sobre mal escrita si us plau: http://ca.onepiece-cat.wikia.com/index.php?title=Reverse_Montain&redirect=no Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 08:27, nov 9, 2011 (UTC) imatge repe Jefe et podries petar aquesta imatge que he pujat sense veure que estava repe siusplau? Gràcies http://ca.onepiece-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Fitxer:Pirates_caribou.PNG Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 13:09, nov 15, 2011 (UTC) Noves coses a la portada... Hola brook, Porto bones notícies i també porto peticions: la bona notícia es que el meu ordinador ja no comet dos accents alhora (´´) impedin-me escriure correctament. I després et demano si podries posar les notícies de la wiki com surt a la one piece wiki (http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page) Gracies, Merci, thanks, 感謝 (japonés) Jo@n (disc.) 19:19, nov 15, 2011 (UTC) em faig cansino ho sé http://ca.onepiece-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Fitxer_Discussi%C3%B3:18.jpg Gràcies. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 21:32, nov 16, 2011 (UTC) fotos post La imatge de la robin manga post timeskip en blanc i negre. També he fet en Brook i l'Usopp que tenen la imatge del manga post en color d'una portada i crec que per tenir una imatge en color ja tenim les de l'anime i un manga és en blanc i negre de tota la vida. Aviam que et semblen. http://ca.onepiece-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Fitxer:Brook_manga_post.jpg http://ca.onepiece-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Fitxer:Robin_manga_post.jpg http://ca.onepiece-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Fitxer:Usopp_manga_post.jpg Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 16:44, nov 19, 2011 (UTC) Afegeixo una d'en Ruffy: http://ca.onepiece-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Fitxer:Ruffy_manga_post.jpg Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 17:02, nov 19, 2011 (UTC) Coses rares Ieeeps!!!! Tinc un misteri digne de Quarto Milenio. La plantilla d'en Brook funciona, però almenys ara quan t'estic escribint el missatge, només funciona a la introducció, als altres llocs no...i anant a la pàgina de la plantilla es veu que funciona...alguna idea de que pot ser? 15:28, nov 23, 2011 (UTC) manga-anime 2.0 Ara per tocar-te una mica la moral t'hauria de dir que no al nou header (Troll) però sóc massa bona persona. Et passo aquest forum perquè t'el miris i comentis la idea. Forum:Manga-anime 2.0 Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 18:28, nov 24, 2011 (UTC) a petar-se més imatges et pots petar aquest parell d'imatges que ja he pujat una versió millor? http://ca.onepiece-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Fitxer:KizaruManga.PNG http://ca.onepiece-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Fitxer:AkainuManga.png Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 09:20, nov 25, 2011 (UTC) Pre post time-skip anime manga 2.0 Boneees!!!! Tinc notícies, que crec que són bones. He trobat una altra manera de fer que es vegin les opcions manga anime pre i post. Aquesta nova manera crec que és millor, ja que no fa falta "temps de carrega de la foto" (amb la que tenim ara s'ha de carregar un momentet la imatge) i a més no cal que fiquis una plantilla amb la foto, es pot ficar la foto normal. Mirat-ho aviam que et sembla. Versió actual . Versió 2.0 Estic mirant alguna manera per fer que la post-anime sigui la que surt per defecte, mira-ho haviam si tu ho trobes 18:00, nov 29, 2011 (UTC) : M'he fotut un fart de buscar per internet, per wikis (he trobat una wiki sobre bigotis i una altra sobre hamburgueses, flipa!) al final de potra he arribat a la central anglesa de la wiki, que algu ho havia demanat, i res, que sembla ser que no es pot ficar una pestanya per defecte, aixií que haurem de ficar l'anime post la primera... mira-ho , es l'apartat Default Tab 20:13, des 1, 2011 (UTC) Consell Brook, moltíssimes gràcies pel consell, m'ha posat les piles al fondo i també per la felicitació, per cert era veritat que m'havia bloquejat (amb l'avast pots bloquejar una web per tres dies). Bueno et desitjo un bon cap de setmana. Jo@n (disc.) 19:13, des 2, 2011 (UTC)